Stars in the Sky
by TheTinyVampire
Summary: Little things can change everything. A missed flight, an extra glass of wine, a piece of hamburger steak,good sushi, and a warm smile. Things that would forever change everything. How unfortunate for Iemitsu Sawada.
1. In the Beginning

I don't own KHR or anything else I decide to use. This will be AU to the cannon universe so hope you enjoy. I haven't written anything in a long time so bear with me as I get used to writing again. Updates will probably be weird until I can come up with a schedule. As a heads up I am going to warn there will be mentions of yaoi parings later but no real details and I already have pairings for my Oc settled. Yes there will be multiple.

 _Life is Funny That Way_

It is funny how little things can affect a universe. Like if Iemitsu Sawada had arrived at the airport on time and not missed his flight back to his young wife then Tsunayoshi Sawada would have been born alone on October 14th. As it was Iemitsu Sawada did in fact miss his flight and was a day late to his wife, thus something else happened. On October 31st ten months later to the date Kaia and Tsunayoshi Sawada were born to the young couple to Nana's delight and Iemitsu's shock. Tsunayoshi took after Nana more however little Kaia had a mop of pale blonde hair instead of the honey color that Tsunayoshi had. Iemitsu would later hope that his children did not inherit something else from him. Unfortunately for him, that prayer would go unanswered.

If only Tsunayoshi had been born then Iemitsu would not have distanced himself from his family as hard as he did, but as he had a daughter and she was of the Primo's bloodline he wanted no chance of her getting wrapped up in the mafia because she would be made into a mafia wife. So he distanced himself even more. And unfortunately for him he would miss out on the fact that both of his children had inherited flames until it was much to late to do anything about it.

Funny how fate works is it not?

~~~~End Intro~~

So, that was the Intro. I'll be working on the first chapter really hard for the next week so bear with me. Let me know how you liked it and I'll try to respond to reviews, even negative ones so give me a shout.

Laters,

TheTinyVampire


	2. Cowardice

Alright so I had most of this chapter written and then my computer freaked out and deleted it so I had to start over completely from scratch. But thank you guys so much for following and everything.

To Guest: Thank you so much for your review and I guess you will just have to wait to see, though I can promise there will probably be a little Mukuro and Kaia stuff going on.

To Nezumi-chwan- Thank you, you have no idea what that means coming from you! I have read a lot of your stuff! I'm thinking of a few different pairings and will probably never settle on one simply because I don't really see Guardians of a female Sky letting anyone near her except them. I might write a fling with a few other male Sky characters but nothing too serious I don't think. It just depends on where Kaia takes me.

So a few disclaimers really quick: This story will contain a completely different Nana Sawada and Tsuna then we are all used to and Iemitsu will be a complete tool so nothing new there. It will start out slow as the first chapter takes place when they are children. It will speed up after that. Um, there is a bit of language in this chapter so thats about it. I don't own anything obviously.

 **Chapter One:**

 _Cowardice_

Iemitsu stood in his children's shared bedroom staring at his two children, who were asleep and curled into each other. Tsuna was curled around Kaia protectively. He gazed specifically at his daughter. She would be beautiful when she grew up and all he could see was the mafia chewing her up and spitting her out.

"Iemitsu?" Nana asked from the doorway.

He turned to stare at her and smiled at her. She sighed softly at the sad look in his eyes.

"You could retire." she whispered softly.

Iemitsu actually gave a soft snort of disbelief. Nana glared at him for that.

"Nana, I really just got started. It would look suspicious and if I left they would follow. It would all be for naught. I cannot stay here." he whispered reaching to hold her.

She gave a soft hiss of anger before storming off making him dart after her down the stairs. Neither of them noticing the fact that Kaia had woken up.

"Iemitsu what is more important to you?" she asked as they stood in the kitchen.

He flinched back in surprise but knew the answer was not what she would like.

"Nana, think about Tsuna and Kaia. They would be dragged into mafia life. Tsuna would be a pawn and Kaia would be a mafia wife. I would never want that for her." he whispered.

Nana just gaped at her husband's bold faced lie.

"You are a horrible liar Iemitsu. I cannot believe the mafia is more important than your family. Then your children! Forget about me, I lived most of my life without you but they need a father. What am I supposed to tell them Iemitsu? That you are in Antartica!" she practically screamed at him.

He flinched backwards, Nana was fiesty that was true but she had never yelled at him. She had been very understanding before she got pregnant.

"I will write and call when I can Nana, I promise." he whispered trying to get close to her.

She smacked him away with a cry of rage.

"How exactly do you suppose I am going to raise two children Iemitsu?" she asked harshly.

Neither noticed the tiny figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Sleepy blue eyes stared at her arguing parents with confusion.

"I will send more then enough money for you I promise. Nana, what would happen if a hitman followed me back? What would happen if someone got to you or the kids? I would rather protect you by not leading them here then nothing else. Please understand." he whispered.

Nana opened her mouth to say something when a startled cry came from the doorway. They both turned to stare at their daughter who was staring at Iemitsu with horror.

"Papa is leaving?" she whispered tears filling her eyes.

Iemitsu flinched as Nana rushed by him to pick up their now sobbing daughter. Kaia had always been very sensitive to the emotions around her so it was no surprise she was upset. Nana tried to shush her but nothing was working.

"It isn't permanent little chipmunk." he whispered stepping towards them.

Nana glared as he went to take Kaia before turning towards the stairs.

"If you are going to leave Iemitsu don't make excuses and go. I won't have you upsetting Kaia anymore than you have already." Nana snapped as she walked up the stairs.

Iemitsu stared after them as she went towards the master bedroom. He looked back towards Tsuna and Kaia's bedroom only to see a pair of big brown eyes staring at him. He flinched back from the anger in his son's eyes before watching as his son scrambled after his sister and mother.

"Damn." he whispered running a hand through his hair.

He could hear Kaia sobbing hysterically and Nana trying to shush the young girl. Suddenly his phone rang out softly. He blinked down at the phone before snapping the phone open in a rush.

"Ninth?" he asked his voice gruff.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone for a moment.

"Enrico is dead Iemitsu. We need you back now." a soft female voice said .

He flinched in surprise at both the statement and the voice that delivered it. Daniella, the previous Donna of the Vongola.

"It is not a good time." he whispered.

There was a soft inhale on the other end and he could almost see the older woman breathing deeply.

"It is a matter of Family Iemitsu. Two days." she snapped before hanging up.

Iemitsu stood at the bottom of the stairs of his home with his family. He glanced up noticing Kaia had stopped crying. Nana stood at the top of the stairs with his briefcase and clothes. She tossed them down to him with a sneer on her usually kind and open face.

"Get out you coward." she whispered before turning her back on the man she had loved for years.

He flinched before scrambling to get dressed. He stared at her back for a moment as he stood at the door.

"I love you and the kids Nana. Never forget that." he whispered softly.

Nana scoffed as she whirled around to face him. Only to see the door shutting behind him.

"Mamma?" a soft voice called from her bedroom.

She turned to see her son standing there with a serious look on his face. It did not suit his usually friendly face.

"Yes Tsu-kun?" she whispered.

He just gazed up at her with big sad eyes.

"I'll protect you and Kai-chan." he said fiercely, his eyes flashing a deep green color.

Nana froze at the sight of those bright green eyes before relaxing as the green vanished. She bent down to scoop him up.

"I know, Tsu-kun. I know." she whispered before laying in the bed with her asleep daughter.

She watched Tsuna crawl over to the other side of Kaia and curl into her. She just watched her two children sleep for a little while before turning and switching the lamp off. Never noticing the pained eyes of Iemitsu Sawada as he gazed up at his home.

Now perhaps, if Iemitsu had not been upset about the death of his best friend, Enrico. He would have noticed the flame signature of a distressed Sky and an enraged Lightning. Unfortunately, he was distracted by grief and sheer stupidity. Fortunately, for the two aforementioned flame users, across the town was a curious man who could feel both strong flames.

"How interesting. Kyoya, you should be in bed."

~~~~End

Sorry about the length. I promise the next chapters will be longer. This one was really just beginning filler and more of an intro. Not to mention rushed to get it out on time so there are probably mistakes. I'll go back later and edit some. I might take two weeks because I'm going on vacation next week to Kentucky Kingdom so I wont be writing but anyways... Have a good week guys.

Laters!

1/19/19 Hey guys! I am soo sorry its been so long. A bunch of stuff happened after my vacation and when Nov. hit my hours at work got crazy. Im talking like 60-70 hrs a week. But work has started to slow down so I will be working on the second chapter. It might take a few weeks, just so I can pace myself and everything. Thank you guys so much for all the love though! I'll try to keep everyone updated on the next chapter. I have big plans. so bare with me a little more, loves.

Laters!


End file.
